Absol in Time
by Soulful Plain Strider
Summary: Absol are known for their inherent ability to detect disasters, but what can a lone absol do if that disaster is time itself?


Props go to Indigo Crescent for brain storming this idea with me, I hope it turns out well.

I don't own any of this stuff (except the characters and story itself) funny how people have to put this even though everyone knows it :P

* * *

In a forest somewhere in Sinnoh, the tranquillity was shattered by the rhythmic sound of running. Leaves and twigs were shattered as an absol trampled over them, running full pelt through the forest. It wove perfectly round the tightly packed trees on a journey it had begun days ago. It finally slowed as it approached the tree line, the edge of the forest. The towering form of Mount Coronet loomed before it but this absol barely stopped for a minute to catch its breath before it leapt up onto a ledge and charged on.

The journey up Mount Coronet from the outside was a tricky one but the absol daren't enter the caves, it was too risky given the circumstances. The absol had never travelled this route before but it was surefooted and never missed a step despite the loose rocks and landslides along the way. It always seemed to shift its weight or jump to safety a moment before the ground shifted. Sparing a glance upwards, the absol could see it was near the top and the distortion that had seemed so small at the base of the mountain. It was a swirling vortex that floated several metres above the peak and yet could have been many miles higher, or even not there at all. The absol shook its head to clear the disorientation and continued on up.

Finally it reached stable ground, a flat ledge covered in grass. It shivered despite its thick fur protecting it from the fierce winds blowing across the peak of Mount Coronet. It strode forward but there was a slight uncertainty to its step. It passed the entrance to the caves leading back down into the mountain and continued up the steps to the summit. The wind was completely cut off as it stepped onto the raised platform, the swirling vortex seeming to pull everything into it. The absol did its best not to look up into it and instead bowed its head in supplication.

"Ruler of time, I call to you for guidance, the world needs your help; Dialga."

The absol closed its eyes as the words disappeared into the vortex above. Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments but still the absol waited patiently, hoping its pleas would be heard. It was forced to look up as the vortex started to expand, threatening to take the absol and the entire summit with it. The vortex looked like it had begun to spasm as its size changed, increasing and decreasing quickly. The swirling patterns within shifted and spiralled out of control and just as quickly as it had begun, the vortex winked out of existence. The wind blew across the summit once again as if someone had just opened a window.

A new vortex opened in the sky in front of the absol, beyond could be seen a swirling tempest of blue but it was quickly blocked out by the figure of a large pokemon. As it broke through into the real world, Dialga became visible in all its majesty and the vortex behind it disappeared. It circled around Mount Coronet and then looked down at the absol, landing before it. The absol bowed its head once again before Dialga in reverence.

"You are correct, the world does need help," Dialga spoke, "But I am not the one who will be able to fix this, you are."

The absol looked up at Dialga with a look of total shock.

"What good can I do that you can't ruler of time?" the absol asked, shakily.

"You have demonstrated courage and determination to come here despite what is happening to this world. I cannot fix the damage that has been done; another must go in my place and prevent the catastrophe that has befallen us all. You must venture into the past and stop this from happening before it ever starts." Dialga looked almost annoyed, the idea that it was unable to prevent what was happening itself.

The absol bowed its head again before speaking, "I understand, what is required of me?"

* * *

Right, before people say pokemon can't talk think about this:

would you prefer they talk or would you prefer i go 'absol absol -sol' and then underneath write, 'he is saying this'

just putting that out there straight away lol

Hope you guys like the start and if you don't, let me know why.

p.s. yes I know it's a short chapter but this is just the prologue remember


End file.
